


Sweet as sugar

by MissStayPuft



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Baker! Harrison, Bakery AU, M/M, Sad Backstory, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5186675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissStayPuft/pseuds/MissStayPuft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bakery Au<br/>Harrison owns a bakery which attracts the likes of Barry Allen, a local business man. From the moment they met eyes, both could tell they liked the other. However, after an unfortunate night, Barry promises to have regular visits to prove he can be Harrison's friend and so enough, Harrison starts to notice the result of the change in his heart and Barry's weight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the first chapter, hope you like it! It's really just an introduction so the action will start in the next chapter which i will post soon. I apologise about the money part, I'm unfamiliar with the American currency system so if it's wrong then please be free to correct me! Pleas leave story suggestions in the comments as I need ideas! Thank you for reading!

Harrison Wells sold many treats, loads of treats in fact. Cake, cupcakes, sweet pastries, tarts, scones, flapjack, shortbread, rocky road slices, cookies. He had a cafe part of his bakery where he could also sell tea, coffee, hot chocolate, milkshake, sundaes and even ice cream on a hot day. Wells never got many customers seeing as he had just opened up but he was advertising so hopefully, he thought, they'll be a lot more people coming. He had planned it strategically so that his bakery would be sat on a busy street near massive businesses so that they'd be loads of customers. Unfortunately for him, he was in no luck at the moment.

Barry was early as usual so strolled down the street instead, knowing he'd be far too early to get to his office. Luckily for him, he spotted the new bakery with the cutest name, 'Sweet as sugar'. He was sure that he'd heard that name before. Shrugging, knowing he had a lot of time to waste, Barry walked in, hearing the tiniest of bells tinkle. He smiled immediately at the small cafe. It was styled like a vintage 50's style diner with booths with red sofas on either side with a small counter at the end. The walls covered in white and red tiles while the floor had white and black tiles. It was tidy and neat and as Barry approached the counter, looking all around, expected a small 30 year old woman to come out from the door behind.

A man appeared instead, middle aged and of an average height with dark hair, glasses, sharp features but what Barry noticed most of all was his soft striking blue eyes. "Hey, how can I help you?" The smile, his smile, the baker's smile was so perfect. Beautiful in fact. "Um, ur, I, um, would like a..." Stuttering, seriously, coming from himself of all people, what was up with him? "I would like, um, a custard tart please." He finally continued, having paused for a rather unsettling amount of time, just watching those sky coloured eyes and that warming smile. "Of course. That will be 50 cents please." The handsome man handed the custard tart over while receiving the money. 

Barry was about to turn and walk out when a question popped into his head. "I don't want to seem rude but what's your name?" He asked, knowing he had his quizical squinty-eyed face whenever he asked a question concerning personal information in awkward situations. The man chuckled, he's eyes seemed to sparkle a little though Barry believed it was his imagination. "It's not rude at all, don't worry. My name's Harrison Wells. Yours, if you don't mind me asking?" His name was handsome, how amazing could this man get. "Barry Allen, I'm one of the guys who works at the big building across the street." Barry mental kicked himself for sounding like a child. But once again the baker chuckled, his bright smile making him blush profoundly. 

"It's been nice meeting you, Mr Allen, I hope to see you again soon." Harrison cheerily said, watching the business man walk out. "I hope so too. Thank you!" He watched as the young man disappeared past his shop. Wells really did hope he'd see him again, he was such a pretty person with a pretty personality. He hoped it'd be very soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter! Posted a bit later than I expected but I deleted it by accident and couldn't get it back. So I took it as an oppurtunity to re write it, resulting in it being very emotional for the characters. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy reading it! The reveal of the sad backstory will be in the next chapter so expect it to be also sad. Plus remember to comment any story ideas you have that you would like me to write! Thank you!

Barry laid in bed, watching his bedside clock. He'd been thinking abiut Harrison Wells, that's all that was on his mind, the baker. It was morning and he couldn't get back to sleep so he was debating whether or not he should set off earlier to spend more time at the bakery. He was desperate to see him again, his beautiful smile, his electric sapphire eyes. Everything about this man was mysterious and intriguing. It was almost like a strong urge to see the baker again. That's it, it was decided, he was going to see Harrison again.

The tinkle of the bell caused Harrison to shoot his head up, instantly noticing Barry, making his smile spread across his face. "Hey, I just needed to come here again, I would love to try out the brownie sundae." The smile upon wells' face seemed to spread even further, not in a creepy way but in a way that made Barry feel comfortable.

Unfortunately, Barry sort of regretted coming up with the brownie sundae excuse and that he should have just admitted he wanted to see him again. The brownie was delicous though, the way the ice cream blended with the whipped cream and the brownie chunks were he perfect shape. It was almost heaven. "You seemed to have enjoyed that, you ate it rather quickly." Harrison pointed out, intently watching Barry lick his lips. "My friends call me the fastest man alive because I eat so fast." This made Harrison laugh, earning a cheesy smile from Barry. "There seemed a lot for a sundae." He said, looking down at the large sundae glass. "I made an exception when it came to portion size seeing as your the first customer to actually come back for a second time." Barry chuckled along with Harrison. "It was incredibly delicous though, you must be the best baked in the world!" At these words, Harrison's smile dropped, his eyes seemed to freeze and the colour became cold. "Oh God, I'm sorry. Was it what I said?" Barry panicked, watching Harrison stand up from the table and walk behind the counter. "It doesn't matter, its just something that was said by someone who used to be close. It's not your fault." Placing the money next to the sundae, Barry started to leave. "Wait!" Exclaimed Harrison, looking directly into Barry's eyes. "Please, I'm open until 7. If you could, you can come round." He sounds so desperate and Barry wished he could stay the whole day but he really needed to get to his office. "I will." Barry said with a nod before leaving quickly.

The whole day, all Barry could think about was Harrison again. But he kept replying the memory of his smile fading instantly from his face. It was horrible, but no matter how much he tried, the memory wouldn't stop playing.

Finally, it was time to finish work and escape the office. It'd been a long day, so much paperwork to do and phone calls to answer. It meant Barry wasn't in a good mood as he left work. As Barry came closer to the bakery, he'd only just realised the time. '18:45' it was late and he knew that Harrison would be waiting. He rushed to the bakery, looking into the window to see his favourite baker sat at a table messing with some ice cream with his spoon. Barry immediately opened the door, the bell seemed unusually loud in the silence of the shop. Harrison slowly looked up, taking in Barry, standing right in front of him. "Barry." The way he said his name sent shivers down his spine. "I said I'd come so here I am." Barry walked towards Harrison, bringing up a chair and sitting down right next to him. "I appreciate the company, I don't get many people hanging around here." His voice was so quiet and scarily nervous, sounding nothing like the cheerful baker Barry had met yesterday. It was as if he'd broken down a wall and this was the man behind it. "No problem. If you'd like, you can come back to mine for a little bit, i know we're practically strangers but you sound like you need the company." Barry sympathy must have got to Harrison and a few tears escaped his eyes. "I would very much like that, thank you." He smiled a little, getting up and following Barry, locking up behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been way too long since a uploaded my last chapter, almost a year. I can tell you my writing hasn't improved. XD So I apologise to anyone who has waited so long for his next chapter. There's still sadness in it and they'll be more in the next chapter afterwards too but there's signs of Barry weight gain starting in this one, finally. So enjoy, leave kudos or even a comment suggesting anythin for future chapters. Don't worry, I still have the animal oven gloves on my mind, I can't wait to add those in later!

Harrison sat on the sofa in Barry's apartment, listening to the kettle boil. "Its quite kind of you to let me stay here a little, we're practically strangers and yet you've let me into your home. You're a peculiar man, Mr Allen." Barry carefully walked in, full cups of tea in either hand. "I try my best, its very uncommon for anyone but me to be in this apartment." Harrison raised an eyebrow as Barry handed him the steaming mug. "I keep myself to myself." He answered briefly. "Then we both have something in common, Mr Allen. Nice tea by the way, you could have asked me, I make an excellent coffee so they say." Barry chuckled. "You should meet my dad, he seems to claim that he makes the best coffee too." Harrison smiled, looking at Barry with care, almost a sort of love. "It's getting really late, I should be leaving." Barry looked a little worried and confused at Harrison's sudden leave. "Don't, I don't want you going back alone at this time of night." Harrison looked equally confused. "I'm a grown man, I'm capable of getting home safely." Harrison stood up, moving swiftly towards the door. "Please, Harrison, at least let me see you outside." Barry looked desperate, he wanted to spend longer with the baker but he couldn't come up with a good excuse. Harrison sighed, pulling on his jacket and standing by the door way, waiting for Barry to walk with him. "Sure." Was the word he uttered, feeling uneasy about being with Barry at this moment. Barry could tell there was something up but knew it was wise not to ask.

It was night time when both men walked out the apartment building, dim lamplights lining the path. Barry was watching Harrison, seeing worry etched into his face. "What's wrong? You look so worried, its kinda scaring me." Harrison stared deeply into Barry's eyes, and parted his lips as if to speak but closed them again. After a minute, Harrison placed his hands on both shoulders and squeezed a little and he smiled but it wasn't that same beautiful dazzling smile. "I really appreciate all this, this friendliness, its so kind of you to try to get to know me. But I'm an emotional man who's been through a lot recently and I don't know if you could handle me, I could suddenly snap, I feel so unstable. I'm sorry, Barry, to disappoint you. I guess it'll be safer for you to just leave me alone. Goodnight and goodbye." Without hesitation, Wells turned away and started to stride off. All this was so confusing and didn't make any sense to him. "Harrison, we barely know each other. What are you doing? Why are you pushing me away?" It was a complete split second decision but he felt it was right. "I'll prove you wrong. I'll come every morning just to make you believe I can be your friend. I promise, Harrison, that I'll do this, just let me show you I'm worth it." Barry practically shouted because of how far Wells now was. He didn't know this but Harrison heard him clearly and he even smiled a little at how passionate Barry was to be his friend.

It was awkward at first, entering the bakery the next morning to see Wells behind the counter looking so peaceful and then a little sad when he laid eyes on Barry. However, he brought himself to hold a small smile while Barry bought something. When Barry left, he felt empty, he also felt very stupid for letting himself fall for such a pretty young man with such perfect hair and eyes that he could loose himself in. Harrison was now convinced he was falling for him, but it was best not to show too many of his feelings to Barry yet. He just wished he never said those things last night. But it was easier than explaining the truth to Barry which would have made Wells break down into tears in front of him. He was too depressed to do anything right now but if Barry was as determined as he hoped, soon they'll be a lot happier and hopefully friends again.

At least a month went by, it went so quickly, Harrison wondered how time flew so fast. Then again, time flies when you're having fun and Wells was having a great time seeing Barry everyday. Always choosing big treats to munch on before work, he sometimes even came by afterwards for a few slices of cake. Of course, Harrison knew it wasnt doing any good for him but he didnt mind, it made Barry happy so it made him happy. It wasn't until half a month afterwards that Wells noticed Barry's face had filled out a little and his shirt was a little tighter. It wasn't much but for someone who watched him everyday, it was noticable.

Barry opened the bakery door and walked towards the counter, smiling like he always did. Now his face was fuller, his smile was so much cuter as he had soft cheeks that blushed whenever he saw Wells. "Good morning, Mr Allen, is there anything I can get you?" Harrison asked as usual, as if it was uncommon for Barry to be here. "Of course you can, I'm especially hungry today so why not, ummmmm, a slice of vanilla cheesecake and a large strawberry milkshake, please." Harrison looked exceptionally happy today, this made Barry feel so much better, knowing his baker was smiling inside not just outside. "I can give you whipped cream and sauce on top of that milkshake for free if you'd like?" Harrison asked, giving Barry an offer he couldn't refuse. "Don't be silly, you don't even need to ask." He chuckled, handing over a couple of dollars. 

Wells set down the enormous milkshake and the large slice of vanilla cheesecake and then promptly sat down opposite Barry. "Geez, this is a lot. Thank you!" Barry was content just downing the sugary milkshake and working his way through the cheesecake, he never seemed to notice Harrison just staring at him with love for the first proper time. He night before, Wells sat at home and considered it was time to tell Barry about his past and to accept him as a friend. It made him feel good to know he could make the decision and he knew how much it would mean to Barry, knowing the time and dedication he's put into making it as his friend. It was time to reward him with what he wanted. "Barry?" He looked up from his milkshake, looking directly into Harrison's eyes. "Yes?" Barry smiled, hoping this is what he'd been waiting for. "I owe you an apology for the way I've been the past month and a half. I considered you a friend from the moment you offered to take me back home with you. I was just scared and I didn't want to tell you why its been difficult to stay your friend. But I've realised how, that you're so dedicated, you're here every morning and it makes me joyful to know you're happy to see me. Thank you so much, Mr Allen." Barry didn't think he'd get so emotional about being accepted as a friend, but it was. His eyes watered and his lip trembled a little. "You dont need to apologise. you can give me a well deserved hug and a free slice of cake though." Wells laughed and stood up at the same time as Barry. He brought him into a tight hug as if he was never going to let go. He realised how soft Barry felt against him which made him also smile at how adorable Barry was. "You know what, I'll get you that slice of cake tonight, if you come by. I have some more explaining to do." It was time to tell Barry the truth about all this, even his feelings for him. He knew it was the right thing to do.


End file.
